Midori Norimaki
|manga debut="Here Comes Arale!" |anime debut="Hey! Friends" |Date of birth = Age 722 |Race = Earthling |Gender = Female |Address = 1 Flying Squirrel, Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |Occupation = Middle School Teacher Princess of Takeya-Saodake (Hoyoyo! Space Adventure only) |FamConnect = Senbei Norimaki (husband) Arale Norimaki (surrogate daughter) Turbo Norimaki (son) Nitro Norimaki (daughter) Gajira "Gatchan" Norimaki #1 and #2 (surrogate children) King Saodake (adoptive father, Hoyoyo! Space Adventure only) Queen Takeya (adoptive father, Hoyoyo! Space Adventure only) }} , née , is the wife of Senbei Norimaki and mother of Turbo Norimaki, and a teacher at Penguin Village Middle School. Appearance Midori has big curly blonde hair. In her appearance in Dragon Ball she wears a pink dress. One notable trait about her appearance is that she looks similar to Akane which Akane uses as a prank on Senbei by dressing up as her. During the Penguin Village Grand Prix race, Midori and Akane teamed up and attempted to cheat by having the other hide out far near the finish line to be ahead of everyone but failed because of falling down a cliff. Biography Background In her first appearance, Midori Yamabuki works as a teacher at Penguin Village Junior High School, and first meets Senbei as he is attempting to enroll Arale in school under the guise of being his younger sister. Senbei is immediately smitten with Midori, and tries multiple times to woo her throughout the course of the Dr. Slump series, most of which are unsuccessful. At one point, Midori is over at Senbei's house for dinner, and goes to use the bathroom. Senbei walks by the bathroom and talks to himself, jokingly asking Midori to marry him, then laughs it off. However, Midori is in earshot and overhears, and immediately accepts (it is implied before that she had been very desperate to get married), much to Senbei's surprise. The two are promptly wed, and Midori moves in with Senbei. Eventually, Midori and Senbei give birth to a child named Turbo Norimaki, who develops psychic powers due to an accident involving being hit with an alien spacecraft. ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga While Goku was in Penguin Village looking for his Dragon Balls and getting his Dragon Radar fixed by Senbei, Midori made Goku some cookies. She witnessed General Blue being defeated by Arale. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Midori appears in the beginning of the Dragon Ball Super episode "Goku vs. Arale! An Off-the-Wall Battle Spells the End of the Earth?", and is greeted briefly by Arale while she is out shopping with Turbo. Despite several decades having passed since her appearance in Dragon Ball, she appears to not have aged at all, as is the case with the other citizens of Penguin Village. ''The Brief Return of Dr. Slump'' In the sequel manga The Brief Return of Dr. Slump (which presumably takes place around the time of Dragon Ball GT due to Goku, Trunks, and Pan making a brief appearance), Midori is shown to have given birth to a second child with Senbei named Nitro Norimaki. Video Game Appearances *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Mariko Mukai (1980's series), Yūko Minaguchi (1997 series) *Funimation dub: Susan Huber Trivia *Midori's physical appearance was based off of famous actress Marilyn Monroe. **In the 1997 Doctor Slump anime, Midori is modeled after actress Jodie Foster instead. *Her name is a reference to the Japanese version of the early-childhood show Romper Room, whose female host was always referred to as "Midori-sensei". *There is an unnamed teacher at Orange Star High School in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury that has the same design that Midori had in the earlier portion of Dr. Slump. Gallery Site Navigation es:Midori Norimaki Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Princess Category:Mothers